un viaje al futuro
by walkerGrimes
Summary: Historia aparte Las niñas entran al laboratorio de Talena y encunetran un extraño control , lo aprietan y por alguna razon viajan al futuro , donde conocen a 4 chicas muy parecidas a ciertas personas que conocen...lo se, no sirvo para hacer summarys pero denle una oportunidad


**Esta es una historia aparte de ''TMNT Girls''**

**como saben los que leen mi historia , ahora estan en un apocalipsis zombie y como sabemos un apocalipsis zombie no inicia por cualquier causa , y aqui entendern mas o menos por que inicio esto **

**aparte que esta idea ya la tenia y no pude publicarla antes de que iniciara el apocalipsis en mi historia **

**ojala les juste :3**

Un viaje al futuro

Amanda:y exactamente ¿Qué asemos aquí?

Judith: shh , guarda silencio

Miriam: Judith , ¿que hacemos metidas en el laboratorio de Talena?

Judith :honestamente , no estoy segura , tu sabes Angela?

Angela:no

Amanda: dijiste algo sobre una manera de unir a Mikey y Amy

Judith: Cierto , pero ¿alguna idea de que deberíamos buscar?

Todas: No se

Miriam: Miren , encontré un aparato raro

Angela: y eso en que nos ayuda

Judith: Te aconsejo que no lo toques , Talena es rara abecés

Amanda: ¿que haces?

Miriam: Quiero ver que hace esto

Judith: Deja eso

Miriam presiona un botón rojo y este abre una especie de portal

Amanda:Genial Miriam ¿Qué hisiste?

Miriam: y yo que voy a saber

Judith: Tenemos que encontrar una forma de cerrarlo

Angela: pero como

Judith se acerca al portal , mete una mano en el pero el portal la comienza a absorber

Judith: ¡chicas¡...¡AYUDAAA¡

Todas: ¡JUDITH¡

Angela tomo la mano de Judith pero también fue absorbida por el portal , les siguieron Amanda y Miriam , luego todo se puso color negro

* * *

Las niñas comenzaron a abrir sus ojos lentamente

Miriam: ¿que paso?

Angela: no tengo idea

Judith: ¿donde estamos?

Amanda: parece que estamos en alguna parte de las alcantarillas

Judith: jaja , creo que Taly tiene acceso directo a Donnie

Miriam: valla a esa edad se les empiezan a alborotar las hormonas

Angela: Es una loquilla

Amanda: Bueno ya , no se pasen, hay que salir de aquí

Las niñas comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo , luego de un rato se cansaron

Miriam: ya me canse

Amanda: yo igual

Judith: por que no subimos y nos evitamos las molestias

Angela: buena idea

No muy lejos encontraron una tapa , subieron pero todo era distinto, todo estaba brillando , mas de lo normal.

Judith: Pero que rayos paso aquí ¿?

Miriam: hay mis ojos , creo que me quede ciega

Angela: No veo muy bien

Amanda: au , yo tampoco

Judith: de donde salieron tantas luces ¿?

Angela: Hay no se , pero mejor hay que irnos

Miriam: subamos a un edificio , alamejor no nos llega tanta luz

Judith: pues ya , vamos

*luego de subir a un edificio*

Judith: hay , ya puedo ver mejor

Amanda: yo también

Miriam: pero que paso ¿?

Angela: y yo que voy a saber

*algo se mueve detrás de ellas*

Judith: Algo anda mal

Angela: si , siento que no estamos en el mismo lugar

Miriam: shh, no estamos solas *va sacando una pistola de su pantalón*

varios ninjas del clan del pie comienzan a rodear las

Miriam:ok , que hacemos ¿?

Judith : se me ocurre algo , ¡CORRAN¡ *salta del edificio y empieza a volar*

Angela la sigue a Judith con su ajilidad

Miairm: ¡OIGAN¡

Amanda:¡NO PODEMOS VOLAR O CORRER RÁPIDO¡

Judith: ah , claro *vuelve al igual que Angela*

Los ninja comenzaron a rodear a las niñas pero algo los empezo a atacar , no lograban ver quien o quienes eran

Judith:¿que esta pasando?

Amanda: Ni idea pero vamonos ahora que podemos *da un paso en falso y cae del edificio*

Todas: ¡AMANDA¡

Ni Judith ,ni Angela lograron reaccionar para rescatar a Amanda pero algo , mas bien alguien la atrapo en el aire, Amanda abrio los ojos y vio a una chica tortuga con una banda naranja en la cabeza amarrada con un lazo , Amanda noto algo , tenia el tono de piel y los ojos de Amy , y las pecas y la banda de Mikey

Amanda: ¿Qui...quien eres tu?

la chica no contesto , solo la dejo en el suelo , luego hablo

¿?:Te me haces familiar...

Las chicas bajaron y se quedaron en shock el ver a la chica , ella tambien las miro de forma extraña. Alguien bajaba del edificio y eran otras 3 chicas tortuga:La mayor tenia el tono de piel y la banda de Leo, y los ojos de Venus...Otra tenia el tono de piel y los ojos de Rafa y la banda de Lara y la ultima tenia los ojos de Donnie y el tono de piel y la banda de Taly

Judith:pero que...

¿?: quienes son ustedes ¿?

Angela; yo les quiciera hacer la mima pregunta

¿?: ciento que las conosco

¿?: se parecen a las tias Judith y Angela *señala a Judith y Angela*

Todas: Tias ¿?

Amanda: como se llaman ¿?

¿?: Elizabeth Hamato

¿?: Guinevere Hamato

¿?: Victoria Hamato

¿?: Anastacia Hamato

Judith : esperen...¿Hamato?

Miriam: ¿que no es el apellido de los chicos?

Amanda: ¿son hermanas?

Elizabeth: no , primas

las chicas se moraron entre si

Judith: emm... de casualidad sus padres se llaman :Leonardo , Raphael , Miguel Angel , Donatello , Venus , Larota , Talena y Amoly

las tortugas que quedan en shock y Victoria se lanza hacia Judith amenazandola con sus cuchillas

Victoria: ¡¿COMO SABES EL NOMBRE DE NUESTROS PADRES?¡

Guinevere: Tranquila Vi *la toma del hombro y la jala para atras*

Anastacia: ¿como saben el nombre de nuestros padres?

Miriam: digamos que las conocemos

Elizabeth: ¿Como se llaman?

Judith: Judith

Angela: Andela

Amanda: Amanda

Miriam: Miriam

Guinevere: se...se...llaman igual que las amigas de nuestros padres

Anastacia: y son muy perecidas a ellas

Elizabeth: pe..pero si son muy pequeñas

Judith: Las 4 tenemos 12 años

Vi: ¿12 Años?

Amanda: si

Guinevere se acerca a ellas y ve que si son las amigas de sus padres , pero tenian 12 años , eran casi 23 años menores , aparte de que sus padres tenian una foto de ellas en esa edad y si eran ellas

Guinevere: ¿pe...pero como llegaron aqui?

Miriam: todo paso por un control que tenia tu mama en su laboratorio

Guinevere: ¿Mi mama?

Judith: si , a alguien se le ocurrio precionarlo y...aqui estamos

Elizabeth: ¿Entonces vienen del pasado?

Angela: ¿Pasado?

Miriam: ¿quienen decir que estamos en el futuro?

Judith: eso explica por que se parecen a los chicos y las chicas

Vi: ¿deveriamos llevarlas a casa?

Anastacia: ¡SIIIIIII¡ *brincando emocionada*

sus primas: ¡ANNA¡ *logran que deje de saltar*

Elizabeth: ¿que hacemos?

VI: ¿y que nos preguntas? tu eres la lider

Elizabeth: ok , vamos

parecia que ahora vivian en las alcantarillas , estaban en la entrada

Guinevere: ¡ESPEREN¡

Judith: ¿Que pasa?

Guinevere: ¿que les diremos a nuestros padre?

Anna: yo se

Vi: ¿que quieres decirles? ''papa , Mama , ellas son sus amigas del pasado''

Anna: bueno si lo dices a si se escucha medio feo

Elizabeth: vamos chicas esto es serio

Miriam: ¿por que? ¿no nos pueden ver o que?

Guinevere: No , si las ustedes de esta época las ven porra causar un problema en el espacio-tiempo , tal vez inclusibe que desaparescan , o cambiar el futuro

Amanda: sin duda eres hija de Donnie y Taly

Guinevere: gracias *dice orgullosa*

Elizabeth: ¿entonces?

Angela: podríamos escabullirnos e ir a una habitacion

Guinevere: no es mala idea

Vi: bueno ya , si no hacemos algo es cuestión de timpo de que nuestros padres salgan a buscarnos

Elizabeth: ok , agamos eso

Las niñas entraron con cuidado siguiendo a las chicas , ellas disrjeron a sus padres para que las niñas fueran al cuarto indicado , solo vieron a Leo y a Venus quienes se les notaba mas grandes , tambien vieron a Tina quien tambien se le notaba el cambio de edad , no escucharon bien pero dijo algo de que estaba buscando a su hermana. Las niñas entraron al cuarto y en unos momentos mas llegaron las chicas

Guinevere: ¿no las vieron?

Amanda: no

Guinevere: ok , hay que encontrar la forma de regresar-las a su epoca

Elizabeth: ¿como dicen que llageron aqui?

Miriam: Con un control

Guinevere:ok , intentare hacer uno

va a la pared y hace algo raro , luego la pared se abre y logran ver un laboratorio

Amanda: si , sin duda eres la hija de Donnie y Taly

Taly tomo un control remoto y comenzo a cambiar cables , quitarlos y cambiarlos por otros de distintos colores. De repente tocaron la puerta

¿?: ¿Chicas? ¿que hacen?

la voz se le iso conocida a Amanda. Las chicas regresan rapido el cuarto , cierran la puerta del laboratorio y las niñas se esconden debajo de la cama, cuando tudo estubo en orden Guinevere abrio la puerta

Guinevere: hola Amanda

Amanda abre los ojos viendoce a ella misma de adulta , tenia el pelo mas largo , ahora se vestia con una playera Verde y un pantalon de mezclilla

Amanda: ¿que tanto hacen aqui?

Anna: nada...no tenemos las tenemos a ustedes de niñas aqui

Elizabeth y Guinevere se golpearon la cabeza mientras Victoria le dio un zape en la nuca a Anastacia

Amanda: ¿de que hablas?

Elizabeth: de nada, esta lo quita , le falta un tornillo

Vi: le faltan muchos

Amanda: ok , solo vine a ver que hacian

Anna: chismosa

Amanda la mira y luego sale del cuarto ,al verla salir las chicas suspiran de alivio

Elizabeth: pueden salir

Amanda: ¿esa era yo?

Vi: si

Guinevere: ire a trabajar en el portal *se mete al laboratorio*

Miriam: ¿que edad tienen?

Elizabeth: yo tengo 18 , Guine tiene 16 , Vi tiene 14 y Anna 12

Amanda: ¿cuanto tiemp creen que tarde?

Anna: ni idea

Judith intenta salir del cuarto

Vi: oye, ¿adonde crees que vas?

Judith: no se ustedes pero yo no me voy sin antes conocer el futuro

Elizabeth: no puedes hacer eso

Vi: Liz...

Liz: si te ven nos meterás en problemas

Anna: LIZ..

Liz: ya no están ¿verdad?

sus primas negaron con la cabeza , Liz voltea y ve la puerta abrierta

Guinevere: ok , creo que ya esta , pero hay un pequeño proble...

Liz: ¿pequeño?

Guinevere: ¿y las niñas?

Vi: tu que crees

Guinevere: hay no

las primas miran la puerta abierta

Vi: bueno esto sera interesante

AFUERA...

las niñas saltaban por los edificios , viendo como todo estaba iluminado

Miriam: de cierto punto esto es hermoso

Judith: ohigan ¿quienes son?

Angela: ¿que esa no es Abril?

abajo estaba Abril con un chico vestido de negro , y con una niña , de pelo negro agarrado de una cola y un vestido amarillo

Miriam: ok , esto es raro

Judith: como sea , vamos a seguir viendo

las niñas seguían corriendo cuando al doblar la esquina se encontraron con 4 chicas tortuga cruzadas de brazos

Guinevere: expliquen-ce

Todas: TODO FUE SU IDEA *Juditn señalaba a Angela , Angela a Amanda , Amanda a Miriam y Miriam a Judith *

Liz: no me imprta de quien halla sido la idea

Anna: aunque sabemos que fue tuya Judith

Judith: como sea ¿ya esta el control?

Guinevere: si , pero hay un problema

Angela: ¿que clase de problema?

Guinevere: parece que solo puedo retroceder por años , a si que tendremos que pasar por cada año

Miriam: ahhh ,esta bien ,¿osea?

Vi: osea que tendremos que acompañarlas ya que son capaces de quedarce en una epoca que no sea la suya

Judith: ¿pero no le tendran que pedir permiso a sus padres?

Guivere: no , el tiempo se detendra , con otro aparato

Angela: esta bien...

Liz: ok , Guie , hazlo

Guievere asintio , tomo un aparato y preciono un voton azul

Amanda: no paso nada

Anna: eso crees

Guie aprieta un boton verde y se abre un portal

Guie: las del pasado primero

Las niñas pasan seguidas de las chicas , pasaron por 23 años hasta llegar a la epoca correcta

Judith: es aqui

Vi: ok , ahora nosotras...

alguien entra al laboratorio

Tina:Chicas necesito que me ayuden con al... se queda en shock al ver a las tortugas

Angela : emmm , estas dormida , esto es un sueño , vuelve a la cama

Tina: claro *se de la media vuelta y comienza a caminar*

Anna: ¿encerio se la creyo?

Tina voltea notando que no era un sueño , Anna recibio un golpe de todas las precentes

Anna: ¡AU, ESO DOLIO¡

Vi: ya se

Tina: ¿que pasa aqui?

Talena: Chicas ¡¿QUE PASA?¡

Miriam: demonios es tu mama Guie

Tina: y ahi viene

las chicas buscaban donde esconderce , pero no encontraron otro lugar que devajo del escritorio y las niñas se pusieron enfrente para que no las vieran

Talena: ¿que tanto hacen aqui metidas?

Angela: no , no hacemos nada

Taly: ¿que están escontiendo?

Todas: NADA

Tina: yo no se que esta pasando

Taly: bueno , ya que hacen ahi paradas

Amanda: ya te dijimos que nada

Taly sabe que ocultan algo , intenta qutarlas del frente , pero estas se resisten

Judith: ¿ahora que? las va a ver

Guie: esta bien , podemos irnos de aqui , pero recuerda , todo lo que agan , cada pequeña accion , cada pequeña decicion afectara el futuro de alguna manera

logran abrir el portal y se van , en ese momento Taly logra sacarles del camino, al no ver nada se confunde

Taly: se que estaban ocultando algo , y voy a averiguar que era *dijo saliendo de su laboratorio*

Miriam: que susto

Amanda: ¿y las chicas?

Judith; se fueron

Angela: bueno salieron sin ser vistas

Amanda: ¿No te dijeron nada?

Judith: Guie me dijo que todo lo que agamos , cada pequeña accion , cada paqueña decicion afectara el futuro de alguna manera

Tina: ¿que paso aqui? ¿en donde estaban? ¿quienes eran ellas?

Angela: larga historia , luego te la cuanto

Miriam: ¿que queria decir Guie con eso?

Amanda: ni idea

Judith retrocede a la ventana , se recarga en ella y tira un frasco de la ventana , agarro el frasco pero el contenido callo por la ventana _Mierda_ penso Judith , vio el frasco que noto que decia ''T-cdc23'' , dejo el frasco justo con los otros y salio del laboratorio al igual que las demas niñas

AFUERA DE LA CASA...

un perro bebe la extraña sustancia que callo por la ventana

¿?:¿HONEY? , oh ahi estas , ven hay que regresar a casa *era una niña de entre 10 y 15 años *

La pequeña toma el perrito en brazos y este cierra los ojos y la chica penso que se quedo dormido. Luego de un rato el perro volvio a abrir los ojos comenzando a gruñir

¿?: ¿Honey estas bien?

ve sus ojos y los ve compretamente y blancos de su osico salia sangre

¿?: HONEY

el perro muerde a la niña en el cuello , esta se retuerse de dolor en el piso , el perro se queda a media carretera y es atropellado por un auto , del auto sale una señora ,y se asusta el ver a la niña

¿?: ¡DIOS¡

fue a socorrer a la pequeña , la llevo al hospital , la niña cerro los ojos , llegaron al hospital e internaron a la niña pero esta estaba muerta , antes de cubrirla con una sabana blanca la niña abre los ojos pero estos son completamente blancos y salia sangre por la boca

* * *

**holaaaa**

**si ya se , solo en mi cabeza cabe hacer una historia cuando nisiquiera puedo con los que ya tengo **

**auque este es solo este capitulo pero es igual **

**espero que les halla gustado **

**adios y hasta y proxima**


End file.
